friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Crabby
|-|new and Improved= this story takes place not long ago, when enigma OBLITERATED this page's coding. when crabby cakes was renamed, a revamp for fairy became inevitable. fairy's a young pony, one of the only ones that knows about crabby's secret werewhale status. she doesn't focus on her cousin's problems, however. fairy's scared of receiving her cutie mark, and is intimidated by the idea that ponies will always be more significant than her for being magic or winged. and with a family full of unicorns and pegasi, it certainly doesn't help. fairy wants to do something wonderful for the world, maybe even doing something in canterlot for the princesses. she wants to be important and doesn't want the world to miss her potential, even if she's not quite sure what it is either. |-|oh no= please dont steal or use my coding! __NOEDITSECTION__ �� Fairy is enigma's character, please do not use them without my permission, thank you <3 Appearance Fairy is a short and chubby filly. She has a few pegasus features, such as feathers on her wrists and a more feathery tail, like her pegasus family, as well as a few feathers on her shoulders, almost where wings would be if she had them. The texture of her mane and tail are feathery as well. Fairy's mane and tail are very curly and messy, hard to control but usually locks up by itself and looks somewhat nice, even if tangled. Fairy's coat is a pastel pink color, with a light purple mane and darker "highlights." Its rather spikey and tangly, but has a soft texture. She has pale, faint freckles on her muzzle and down her back. She doesn't have a cutiemark (and is frankly grateful for a blank flank). Fairy enjoys wearing dresses and skirts or trying to decorate her main with flower crowns or various decorations. Personality Fairy is a rather stereotypical foal, being excitable and high energy. She loves playing and roughhousing and having fun in general. While she seems like a social butterfly on the surface, talkative and a very affectionate friend, she's terribly timid of talking to other ponies, her age or older. She's clingy to the ponies that she knows and shy a majority of the time that she isn't familiar with them. Fairy has moments where she cannot sum up the courage to talk to a pony. Doesn't matter how nice or friendly the pony is, she'd rather speak through her friends or family. Other times, she can be quick to try and start conversations if the other pony is engaging enough to get into a chat, which can end up being a lecture on her part, rambling about totally unrelated things. Fairy is easily timid, having a bit to do with her shyness, but she can also quickly be pushed to being rather grumpy towards ponies and try and retort anything that's said to her. She can have long moments of being grumpy and brooding, which she may have picked up from her big cousin. History Fairy was quite a strange addition to her family when she was born. Aside from the occasional unicorn or earth pony, their family mainly consisted of pegasi. Fairy was born an earth pony just with quite a few feathery features like her family. Luckily, the family didn't live in a cloud city for her to fall through, but Fairy's parents did let her stay with an older cousin who was also an only child. Snappy Crabby had become an installed best friend when Fairy was born, and even if they were years apart in age, they loved to goof around and play with each other. At one point, Fairy just started visiting Crab a whole lot less. The excuse that her parents made was that Snappy was getting older and might not want to play foal games anymore (even though Snappy would appreciate spending time with her). They lived fair enough away from each other as well, so Fairy couldn't just get up and try and visit her cousin. One day, Fairy's parents finally budged and let Fairy go to Snappy's house. Fairy was incredibly excited to see her cousin again, but Crab didn't seem to feel the same. Crabby tried to say "I just didn't expect you'd be coming today," but Fairy was too upset to listen to anything Crabby had said and tried to somewhat avoid her cousin, even when she stayed for the night. When they went to bed, Fairy just couldn't go to sleep, feeling disappointed and overall upset. She got up to get water in the middle of the night and heard something from Crabby's room. When she went to check on her cousin, what she found startled Snappy more than Fairy. Snappy was terrified of how Fairy would react to her transformation as a werewolf and thought she'd tell someone about it or worse, never want to see her ever again. To her surprise, Fairy was ecstatic about her cousin basically being a dog. Snap told her cousin to please keep it all a secret, and Fairy agreed. Of course she wanted to keep her cousin safe. And even if she accidentally spilled the secret, who would believe the silly little filly with a wild imagination? Since then, Fairy and Snappy had been much closer than their parents expected, and often confused them because of how often Fairy had asked Crabby to play fetch with her. Trivia *Fairy collects flower crowns and tries to keep them alive in a bowl of water (dont tell her that's not how it works) *Fairy is extremely nervous about getting her cutie mark *Fairy's older cousin is Snappy Crabby and Fairy is one of the few ponies that know she's a werewolf *Fairy is somewhat based on fairy crabs Gallery Category:Content (Enigmew) Category:Females Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters Category:Foals